The present invention relates to polycarbonate compositions having, among other characteristics, improved heat resistance, and specifically to polycarbonate compositions having increased heat deflection temperature, increased melt stability, better hydrostability, and improved flame retardance. Also included herein are methods for preparing and/or using the same, as well as articles formed from such polycarbonate compositions.
Polycarbonates (PC) are synthetic thermoplastic resins derived from bisphenols and phosgenes, or their derivatives. Polycarbonates are a useful class of polymers having many desired properties. They are highly regarded for optical clarity and enhanced impact strength and ductility at room temperature.
Impact modifiers are incorporated into polymeric resins to improve the impact strength of finished articles made from such resins. An exemplary impact modifier is acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS). ABS polymers are synthetic thermoplastic resins made by polymerizing acrylonitrile with styrene in the presence of polybutadiene. The properties of ABS can be modified by varying the relative proportions of the basic components, the degree of grafting, the molecular weight, etc.
There remains a need in the art for polycarbonate compositions having improved heat resistance, while maintaining good impact properties, flame retardance, ductility, and melt stability.